The present invention relates to speech recognition, and more particularly, to systems and methods of improving speech recognition using duration and energy.
With the exploding availability of handheld devices and shrinking device sizes, speech recognition is becoming an increasingly valuable technology to support seamless user interaction with electronic systems. However, building accurate recognition systems is extremely challenging. Highly accurate recognition systems can be computationally intensive and not suitable for small handheld electronic devices.
One problem with some speech recognizers occurs when the recognizer generates false accepts. In this case, a recognizer may generate an output indicating that a particular word or phrase has been recognized, when in fact the word or phrase was not actually spoken. This phenomena is sometimes found in word spotting recognizers, which are configured to receive a stream of sounds and pick out (“spot”) particular sounds in the stream.
The present invention solves these and other problems with systems and methods of performing speech recognition using duration and energy.